User talk:Bioware Linda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Age of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How do I keep my account open page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BioWareMythic (Talk) 16:02, May 11, 2011 Hi Thanks for the welcome. I have added a bit of info to the Cleric page, like Epic Armor and stuff. I also uploaded some Albion Classes images. Tried to goto town on the Nightshade page and I'll keep trying to fill it as and when I can. Corfel~ No problem. I hope to be able to add more to the Wiki as time goes on, so I can help new or returning players find out more about Dark Age of Camelot and all the changes that have happened so far. Have an Issue with something on the Scout Page On the scout page, it is listing Half-Orge and Avalonian as classes they can specialize in the Scout Class. This is wrong. Only Saracen, Briton, Inconnu and Highlander are able to specialize in the Scout class. Thanks, I fixed it. BioWare Linda 15:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Main Page - Midgard Zones - Trials of Atlantis On the main page, the Midgard Zones tab and the Trials of Atlantis section. There is a link to Ruinerar of Atlantis which doesn't lead anywhere. In the other sections we use Ruinerar Atlantis. The page is locked so I cannot fix this. Etaew 16:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New Subsections I believe the wiki should become a one stop resource for up to date information. I think more sub options from the main page should be added to go along with Races, Classes, Crafting, Realm Ranks. I see that Abilities are already added to some class pages but should there be another entrance for them? *Abilities **Sorted by line **Full delve info *Quests **Sorted by zone and level **Starting NPC **Quest step descriptions **Finishing NPC **Possible Rewards A lot of work has been done on Allakhazam, and there are people who could fill this up as they go. Certainly on DOL we have gathered an amount of information but this isn't guarenteed to be up to date. Etaew 16:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Etaew, I've passed these along to a BioWare Mthic to look into. He'll take a look at them soon. Thanks for joining us and helping us make this site as up to date as possible. BioWare Linda 20:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Capitol vs Capital On the main page, Midgard section there is a heading of Capitol City. I believe this should be Capital City. Capitol refers to an actual building whilst Capital covers everything else including a city. Etaew 23:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I've corrected the Capitol, Capital issue. Thanks! BioWare Linda 14:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It is also present on the Albion Zones, Midgard Zones and Hibernia zones pages of the main page. Etaew 18:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I've fixed those also. Then I did a search and found "capitol" on two other pages. Fixed those as well. Thanks again. BioWare Linda 18:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Old Herald I've had a request from some of my community about the old herald, it was a great resource for grab bags and other information, is this page archives or still reachable somewhere? web.archive.org is quite slow when loading this. Etaew 11:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm forwarding this to BioWare Mythic as he helped set the site up. Patch Notes Hi Linda, Minor problem on the following page http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Patch_Notes:_Version_1.108 Top of the page Version 1.1008 Etaew 19:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think my finger was stuck on the 0000000. :) I've fixed it. Thanks again. Hi Linda, don't think that I'm strange reading patch notes in fine detail. (I sort of have to) but http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Patch_Notes:_Version_1.100 Sun and Moon Weapons summoned from the Belt of the Sun and Moon have had their weapon speeds decreasedslowed down. Sounds mega slow :) Etaew 22:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Not quite fixed yet, you added a space, but there is still 2 words describing how slow it is :) Etaew 14:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it took me a bit to find the patch notes. BioWare Linda 17:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Linda, thank you for putting up with me and fixing the minor problems, however your patch note genie is here again, and this time wants to talk about http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Patch_Notes:_Version_1.37 There was no version 1.37. I have been working through the archives, seeking old grab bags, and other useful information from the old site and I have found: http://web.archive.org/web/20061027231333/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/2.shtml "Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.37 " Etaew 21:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 1.37B http://web.archive.org/web/20060324103145/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/6.shtml 1.37C http://web.archive.org/web/20060324103034/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/24.shtml 1.37 Final?? http://web.archive.org/web/20060324103204/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/31.shtml 1.38A http://web.archive.org/web/20060324103149/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/37.shtml I've noticed there aren't any patch notes up on the wiki for patch 1.41 here they are http://web.archive.org/web/20041012134607/http://www.camelotherald.com/more/120.shtml I see now they are incorporated into 1.42, same with 1.43 being included in 1.44. Etaew 16:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering about that. All of this was pulled over from the old KB and I haven't had a lot of time to dig into it. So what do you think I should do? Say that it was a Test Patch? Do you want the test notes added?BioWare Linda 20:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) As long as every change is contained in a patch page it is fine, we don't want duplication as that is confusing. Having the Test Versions category might also be too much information, players (and us) only need to know the Release Notes that make it to the live servers and the CURRENT Test Notes. '''When I can get around to it I will check through these 1.37 test notes to make sure they are included in a final release note. Etaew 21:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) KB Articles Hi Linda, for sections like Change my Subscription Plan there is a lot of text bunched up, I think you should format it as a list for better readability. When giving instructions it's best to break it down into steps that the user can follow. An example is below: *Login to the account management website with your '''EA Account name and password. *Now click on the Update Renewal button. *Select your billing type. *Fill in your updated information. *Choose your updated billing cycle. *The next time your account renews, you will be on the new cycle. Another much better step would be to include some screenshots with your instructions for visual reference. Etaew 14:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) KB Support Template I've created a Support template for youto use on the knowledgebase articles, instead of having to copy and paste this information lots of times. Use instead of "Please contact Dark Age of Camelot Customer Support by email at support@darkageofcamelot.com or by phone at (650)-628-1001 between the hours of 10am-10pm EST, 7 days a week" to get the following There's also a nice little e button on there for you to edit with any other information or design you want to have. --Etaew 14:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh this is sweet thanks. I don't normally edit the billing information as that is someone else's area of expertise, but we made some changes to the Account Center and I was trying to help them out. This is much quicker and nicer. Is it just one Support department which handles it all or is there seperate information needed for Billing? Etaew 14:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) There are two departments. One for In-game support and another for Billing and Technical Support. Knowledgebase Edits I've noticed some out of date information on the Character: Select page, there is missing information on the new classes such as Heretic, Warlock, Valkyrie, Vampiir and Bainshee as well as Minotaurs. Are you guys comfortable with me editing the knowledgebase pages yet? :p Etaew 08:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) If an item isn't protect (locked), it is free for anyone to add to. Enjoy! EUALA Hello Linda, I've cleared up the Category:Player Policies section by removing some duplicate pages during this I've noticed that the EUALA page has some out of date information, you no longer use the support.darkageofcamelot.com website and possibly the email address is wrong. --Etaew 19:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Obsolete / Out of Date Articles Hi Linda, I've created a category to flag obsolete or out of date articles, if you could review these I would appreciate them. If an article is not out of date or is still needed you can remove the category from it. http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Obsolete --Etaew 12:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I've just done my second pass through of the Account category, removing some more duplications. I have also created an Account page, this is a much easier way to group the information together. I will need to check the subcategories for account to make sure it includes all the pages. Hopefully you will find this easier to update and people can find it easier. --Etaew 14:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hello, I have removed some elements from your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file today, elements that dramatically changed the width of your wiki to 1200px and moved about the content space, effectively surpressing the sidebar. These changes are forbidden under or Terms of Use. You can learn about our Terms of Use here: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use You can learn about what customizations via Wikia.css are allowed here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy. I will be happy to answer any questions you have concerning the matter. However, the restoration of these CSS elements will not be allowed and that is not up for debate. I apologize in advance for frustration this may cause, but our Terms of Use must be enforced. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures and Protection * http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6.JPG and http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:8.jpg have only got "create=sysop" protection while all other pages got "edit,move,upload" and no "create" protection. * http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6.JPG here you can see the account name on the picture. * http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:6.jpg "Type: Staff" and "Created: 10/2/01". Wanna display that? * http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:AC4.jpg account name + email visible * http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/File:AC6.JPG account name visible Instead of over painting this fields use a modern web browser like Google Chrome, and edit the html on the fly and then create a screenshot of it. Use "my@email.com", "myaccount" and so on for this fields. Use something like "Category:Mythic Protected Pictures" on all pictures that you update and wish that they are protected. So you can look up all that pictures later by viewing the Category:Mythic Protected Pictures. Use better matching names for the pictures. What is "6.jpg"? Just use something like "Mythic Protected Picture - Account Management - 1.jpg". Don't mix ".gif" and ".jpg" file format without a reason. Use ".gif" only for very small and transparent images. Don't mix ".jpg" and ".JPG" as a file ending, just use ".jpg" all the time. Just some thoughts that may be useful :) Vanesyra 14:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC)